User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Victoria Charters
Victoria Charters is the leader of Farada's Elites, and one of the most powerful of the elite psychics- gaining her the epithet of "Islands Queen". She’s a master of telepathy, psychic creatures and constructs, and can even turn thoughts into reality, and reality into thoughts. She’s known as a psychic who’s never moved once in combat. She relishes herself in her self-made and inherited wealth, as well has her borderline-supernatural luck. Appearance Victoria is well groomed and always looks her best. She has wonderful blonde, long hair, and beautiful purple eyes to match. Her weight and figure are really well looked after, in fact, everything about her is telling that she’s never done a hard day’s work, or any manual work at all in her life. She always wears very gorgeous dresses, and her eccentricities of wearing fantasy-princess, and old-time-princess-like clothing has never ceased. Personality Born with power, beauty, connections and wealth, Victoria is a typical privileged, pampered rich girl, used to getting only the best in her life, and is always confident and haughty in the public eyes, and often in private. Victoria was born into the centre of a business empire, and because of her old work as a Master Analytic in her father's business empire and pro-psychic involvement, she finds herself often analysing new things brought before her, and harshly judging them. However, she always analysis other psychics in combat, pointing out all their weakness and flaws while exploiting them. She is not above criticising others the minute they make a mistake or treat her unjustly in her mind. She's a very proud person who can be excessively stubborn and demanding, making sure she gets her own way. She’s a very savvy and intelligent person, controlling situations around her through words alone, and stays calm as much as she can. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and people new to her often find her personality very abrasive because of her often insulting and belittling phrasing. When in the company of only herself, Barbara, and house staff, she softens up, and is often cheerful. Victoria's maid has seen Victoria get very excited about doing simple things with Barbara, like eating at a cafe, ordering take-away, and chilling out in pyjamas. Stuff friends would do- but experiences Victoria's previous life didn't allow for. Barbara find that Victoria seems to lack common sense outside of battle and business, despite being a genius, and as she found out, completely lacked the behaviours of a normal girl/woman. She’s something of a crybaby; complaining when something isn’t going to her liking. She has very low pain tolerance, and has been known for tearing up at the slightest pinch or prick. Most pin this fact down to the fact she's never taken a hit in her entire life. She’s actually very caring, in her own way, despite all this, but finding this about her is so difficult. Though, those that have gotten close to Victoria, like Barbara McCarthy and Lumi Faraday have come to understand this. This fact can generally be seen as Victoria will get angry and upset when someone she cares about is hurt. Background With a hugely successful businessman of a father, and successful fashion designer of a mother, Victoria was born into the higher upper class- the child of a billionaire family. She’s lived and breathed wealth, fame, fashion, politics and business all her life. She’s always been in the gaze of the public eye, and was always given the best of everything. However, being in such a high place, it was hard for anybody her age to reach her, and she didn't even have any siblings to be with.Because of this, she spent a lot of her time reading, fantasy, period dramas and fairy tales, tales that put her head further into the clouds than her lifestyle already had them. If not that, she was watching the news, reading newspapers, and speaking with the businessmen and politicians that visited her home. Her clothing sense came from her love of the aforementioned stories. This style was further enforced when her mother said she looked like a real princess when trying them on. Her fashion on added to her aura or wealth, power and beauty, even from a young age, intimidating those of similar age that came for the parties and events held at her home. She often felt other children only spoke to her and "played" with her simply because they had to. Victoria was also often taken around with her parents to parties, charity events, fund raisers, classical concerts, movie previews, and industry related events. She enjoyed them all, especially the classical music, but what she didn't like was how others of the upper class and celebrities spoke with her. She knew their smiles and compliments her empty, only giving them to her because she was the child of her parents. Her parents often commented on how smart she was for her age, but even though her parents really meant it, those they told took it in a way as any parent complimenting their child, and spoke down to Victoria. But what she and they didn't realise is that her intelligence came not only through her upbringing, but also her psionic nature. She discovered her powers at a relatively late age, even when she was ten she didn’t know. By this time, the Psychic School Islands had just been founded by Lumi. Victoria knew well of the Psychic School Islands, as her father was one of the main investors of the entire Psychic School Islands Project. Around the years before and after the creation of the Psychic School Island, Lumi often came around to Victoria's house to visit her father on business trips. On each visit, Lumi usual spent some time with Victoria; chatting and playing with her. Victoria really liked spending time with Lumi, as the smiles and compliments she got off Lumi were different, they were real- for her and her alone, and it warmed her heart. Her parents always say Victoria always smiled the brightest and laughed the hardest when she was with Lumi. Lumi knew immediately Victoria had psionic powers, a level of intelligence and insight beyond her years was also an indication they were powerful, very powerful. Because of this, she treated Victoria with a high level of respect. On some visits, Lumi often showed Victoria simple uses of her own powers, like playing Jenga, Newton's Cradles, LEGO, drawing, and playing music. Victoria's fantasy loving mind loved psionics, and she very much hoped she had them as well. Victoria's fifteenth birthday party was turning out as it always did; a huge affair with loads of guests, most of them she didn't even know personally. They were all just businessmen, entrepreneurs, and fashion designers, and the like, using her birthday as an excuse to speak with her parents and others of their ilk. Only a few spoke with Victoria herself, and the gifts she was given were mostly token presents- jewellery and stuff that had no thought put into it. She did have a couple of "friends" that came to her party people she knew- though they were just close acquaintances in reality. The party was going normally, and Victoria was getting a little bored. Victoria began to feel a little disillusioned by things, and it sunk in further that to everyone but her parents, she was just a piece of jewellery that her parents wore. Victoria's feelings quickly jumped to a high when Lumi turned up though. Lumi felt different to Victoria this time, there was a strange presence about her she hadn't felt before. Victoria would later come to realise that Lumi had come in person to her party, and that every other visit she made was merely an illusion, a potent illusion though. Lumi's present to Victoria was a big one. She took Victoria to a quiet spot, knowing how sensitive people can still be about psionics, and told her that she had incredible psychic powers, a truly amazing thing she could call her own and not her parents. Victoria didn't know what to say, a brilliant smile bloomed across Victoria's face. She thought this would be a great way to make her own name though, and receive proper compliments and smiles from others. She made up her mind to go to the Psychic School almost immediately after Lumi offered. After the party, Lumi told her parents about it. They thought this would be a great venture to draw their and Lumi's partnerships closer, and a great experience for Victoria. Victoria made it very clear she wanted as little media attention as she could get while she was settling in though. She wanted to make her own name instead of being known as the "Daughter of ???". After an emotional parting between Victoria and her parents at the airport, Victoria set off to the Psychic School Islands. When she arrived, Mai, Lumi's android aide and maid, was there to pick Victoria up. She took her to a manor in the countryside around Lefévre. Victoria thought her parents were spoiling her again, but Lumi then showed up and told her it was her actual birthday present to her, then showed her to the housekeepers. Lumi could tell there was some hesitation in Victoria, and told her that "It's not a bribe or a butter up for your parents! It's my present, one friend to another. When you make loads of friends, you'll need the space for the parties, right!?" Lumi then chuckled and laughed as she left, Victoria was more at ease with the gift, and ran on in. She later found a huge room in the manor, filled with fiction books. It then sunk in that Lumi was far more wealthy and powerful than her parents, so if anyone was going to do any buttering up, it would be them. Victoria made incredible progress with her powers and studies over the next three years, she almost stunned Lumi with her determination. Victoria rapidly rose to be an Elite Seven. One day in spring, in her fourth year on the isle, at a public garden tea party, she met Barbara. A very pleasant, ordinary girl, fifteen in age. She found talking with her relaxing, and found herself inviting Barbara to her home to tea one day the next week. From here, Barbara and Victoria became friends with each other. Victoria and Barbara began to go out with each other more and more, to the envy of boys and some girls alike. A year passed, and Victoria found herself feeling more than just friendship toward Barbara. Over the next few months Victoria invited Barbara often, and even asked her to stay overnight. They read together, shopped together, went on holidays together, and once even bathed together. Victoira also found herself getting involved with modelling as well. Being the kind to enjoy the spotlight, she was very happy to participate, but only part time. Victoria has a great presence wherever she is, and seems to command the attention of those around her by simply standing there. A year and six months after they first met, Victoria confessed her feelings for Barbara. Victoria was the most nervous she had ever felt her entire life, and what she heard next she couldn't even have imagined happening. Barbara returned the feeling in kind. Barbara revealed she wasn't quite there yet though, and needed a bit more time. They started to date with romantic intentions, and grew closer than ever, into a real couple. WIP Just over two years after they first met, and their relationship is strong. They don't broadcast this fact though, and you'd probably have to ask or be told to know. All this time though, and Victoria still doesn't know about Barbara being the Oracle, simply because of Lumi's shield around Barbara's mind. Powers Victoria has an impressive array of telepathic, illusion and construct based powers. She’s well known for being a psychic who can defeat an opponent without moving at all during a fight, and is also known to be one of the strongest, if not the strongest Elite. She’s trained herself to such a degree that she can even convert material into thought and materialise thoughts and memories. She’s truly a powerful and potent psychic. Victoria will usually take her opponents out with illusions, they're her go-to abilities. Victoria can spread her illusions across entire countries, and the rest of her powers can reach just as far. She's capable of breaking through any psychic shield, as she can manipulate them. *Attention Manipulation *Empathic Illusion Casting *Empathic Shield *Illusion Awareness *Illusion Manipulation *Illusion Reflection *Memory Manipulation *Mental Attribute Sense/Mental Attribute Manipulation/ *Mental Shield Creation *Mental Shield Penetration *Psionic Detection *Psychic Falsification *Psychic Shadow *Psychic Shield *Psychosomatic Illusion *Selective Illusions *Telepathy *Telepathic Negation What makes Victoria especially dangerous is her "scanning" abilities. From only three months she could find the weakness and flaws in most things. This ability also caused her father's business empire to further expand, as all their new ideas and products were placed before her, and she highlighted all its weaknesses and flaws. She started to gain her own weight, and other business started using her power to find and fix their problems. Things changed a little when her father bought a Psionic Combat training school. Victoria was asked to watch them fight, and give her analysis. Through her youth, she came to understand a great deal about a great number of things. At age 7, she was taking by her father to meet his pro-psychic champion. She watched him train and fight, and started listed a great deal of flaws and weaknesses with the world's best at the time. She challenged him. Against her fathers wishes, she got her way. Her father was worried about her getting hurt, but he was worried about nothing. Victoria defeated them all one after the other without moving, and blew everybody away. News of this got out, and Victoria's position as Master Analytic of her father's business empire become more significant, and she found even more pro-psychics coming to her for advice. However, became tired of weaklings and boring psychics, so began becoming very harsh and blunt with her analysis. *Scanning When Victoria first fought against an android in the Selection Trials, she quickly realised she had nothing that effected her, and it infuriated her. This is when Victoria trained her powers even further than before, and managed to expand her power set into the material. *Illusion Transformation *Light Manipulation - Only: **Holographic Projection **Invisibility **Visible Illusions **Light Attacks *Mental Projection, Memory Manifestation *Mindscape Transportation *Psychic Creature Creation, Psychic Constructs *Psychic Energy Manipulation, Psychic Wave Manipulation *Sense Manipulation *Thoughtwave Transformation Victoria has shown signs of even possessing: *Absolute Illusion *Living Illusion Creation *True Illusion Victoria is also gifted with incredible luck, and was born into a billionaire family. Victoria's luck is so great, she actually found an enormous gold-bearing vein by accident when diving deep in the ocean. This vein was so large, it tripled her already substantial wealth. Her luck shows up in other things as well, such as never having to wait to cross a road, dodging attacks, and always stumbling on who she wants to talk to or find exactly when she wants/needs, among other things. One good example is an incident as a child... She was walking around the city by herself, when she got "lost", having never walked alone before. She ended up in a back alley. There she found a £50 note just lying on the ground. However, a serial killer lived around there at the moment- one who has alluded capture multiple times, and they went to attack her. She crouched down to pick up the note at the moment the killer attacked, causing them to miss, stumble, and trip over. At this exact moment, two burly police officers were walking past, leading to the killer's capture, and a free ride home for Victoria. *Golden Rule *Luck Trivia *She knows Lumi better than any other student, having met her many times during her early teens and late childhood. She continues to meet with her as much as she can. Outside of Eadda, Victoria is said to be the only other person Lumi calls a friend, and this connection with the mysterious Psychic School Island Chancellor and Professor of Psionics means she gets asked questions about her more frequently than she likes. *When Barbara turned sixteen, Victoria promised her she'd get anything she wanted organised for her- from a huge party at Victoria's place, to an overseas trip, a five or six-star restaurant, or day-out at a theme park. Barbara, being who she was, only wanted to go the cinemas with a few friends, have a home cooked meal with them all, then play table top games into the night. Victoria couldn't help but smile at the typically low-key and ordinary nature of Barbara's idea, and went along with it. *Even Xiuying, Mai and Marcella acknowledge they'd struggle against her in a fight, if not simply flat-out lose. *It's believed by those that know about Victoria's and Lumi's friendship, that Niji was mostly inspired by Victoria's powers. Themes *Victoria Appears _gg2SnujpEE *Fighting: *You're Trapped in my Illusions Now! Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet